A Special Gift for a Sad Girl
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: "If your naughty Santa won't bring you any gifts, but how cool is it that he knows Rudolf!"
1. Rooftop Revelations

I don't Own Twilight…duh

**AN**: This is a part of my Christmas series of one shots or mini stories. Enjoy

_**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**_

Chap1: _**Rooftop Revelations**_

* * *

><p><em>LPOV<em>

"No Seth I said move it to the left unless you want Rudolf to fall off of the roof!"-I yelled up to Seth who called himself decorating the roof…not.

It was the day after Thanksgiving and all through La Push every creature was stirring in their home and in their bush…a bush, what the hell?

"Who is that?"-I said in the direction of the bush on the side of the house that was shaking before dumb, dumber, and dumbest came trotting out in their wolf forms.

"What the hell are you three idiots doing here? Seth, for the last time to the left!"-I sighed shaking my head. It was bad enough I had to deal with Seth's incompetence for directions now these three are here probably to eat up the refrigerator.

"You want to climb up here and do it yourself since you know so much about decorating houses? It's not like Santa is bringing you any gifts anyway."-Seth grumbled while moving Rudolf…to the right yet again. I swear one of these days…

"Yeah Leah Santa won't be bringing you any presents because you've been a naughty girl."-Jacob said winking at me, coming from behind the house pulling his shirt on; I glared at him.

"Oh yeah, and how exactly would you know?"- I popped my hip out and crossed my arms while raising my eyebrow challenging him. He slowly stalked towards me like a predator and I his prey then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him then slowly leaned down leaning towards my lips before turning and whispering in my ear.

"Because you're always around me and you're a girl…well sort of, so you have to have had at least one naughty thought a day about me which makes you a very _very_ naughty girl."-he said as he ever so lightly brushed his lips over my ear. I felt a lustful shiver run down my spine, but stopped it before it became noticeable, but I think he might have noticed because he smirked and did it again eliciting the same reaction.

Smug bastard! Yes I am a girl not sort of and yes I may have had a stray fantasy or twenty, but I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. Oh he wanted to go there - we'll go there. I rubbed my body closer to him while I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him down to my face, impossibly close, and his breath caught. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Yes I am always around you, but I've also seen you naked, so any fantasy that starts is abruptly cut…short."-I said the last bit while pulling back and looking down at his crotch smirking. His face was flushed and he looked embarrassed and aroused at the same time. Ha, take that bitch! Quil and Embry barked out laughter and Seth chuckled, but still looked a little disgusted that his sister was saying such things…while still putting Rudolf on the right! I looked back down at his crotch then up at him sighing.

"Short and unsatisfied. It's a shame that even in a fantasy you still can't satisfy a woman. That must be why Bella chose popsicle dick over you."- I said backing away with a smirk on my face while his face turned from red from embarrassment to red from slight anger. The guys stopped laughing, but tried to hide their chuckles, which is hard to do in wolf form. Lazy asses don't even feel like phasing back to freeload. Jacob crossed his arms and glared down at me.

"That's funny Sam said the same thing."- I froze and my breath got stuck in my throat as traitorous tears sprang to my eyes from pain and anger, but I refused to shed one tear; after all I brought up Bellatard first. Jacob looked, dare I say it, pained at my reaction. Embry and Quill phased back and stood by the door quietly waiting to see what would happen. I squared my shoulders and raised my chin, but before I could say anything Seth interrupted.

"Hey, both of you knock it off before neither one of you gets anything from Santa!"-he exclaimed from his perch on the roof. Jacob and I looked at each other in confusion and I silently wondered why Seth has been bringing up Santa all day before something dawned on me and I spun around to look at him.

"Um Seth, do you still believe in Santa Claus?"-I asked him cautiously because this couldn't be the case…right? The guys burst out laughing like I was trying to make fun of Seth or something, but I was dead serious. Jake turned to me chuckling and shaking his head.

"What? Leah come on of cou-"Jacob started, but was cut off by Seth.

"Duh, of course I do Leah."-he said as he shook his head and he had the nerve to say it as if I was the crazy one. Everything fell silent as we all looked at each other then at Seth multiple times, not believing our ears or knowing what to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ Hey guys! Well this story came to be actually by accident and it was supposed to be a one shot, but just like Poisonous Cereal I wrote so much it wound up a multi chap mini story. I guess that's a good thing because I prefer multi chaps anyway. Anywho I hope you like it! Merry Christmas :)


	2. Pass Out and I'll Kick Your Ass

_**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**_

Chap2: _**Pass Out and I'll Kick Your Ass**_

* * *

><p><em>LPOV<em>

"Seth you are joking right?"-I questioned hoping and praying he was, but unfortunately his answer dashed any hope of answered prayers I had.

"Why would I be joking Leah, Santa is like the most important person in the universe. I mean he goes across the world in one night giving out whatever we asked for…even though last year he stiffed me on my black Camaro, but I guess he thought I was too young or maybe he ran out."-Seth said in wonderment.

"Or maybe it was because you don't have a license."-Quil said in a duh fashion and I looked over at him and shook my head.

"Or maybe it's because Santa isn't real!"-I snapped incredulously.

"What do you mean Santa isn't real, of course he is, how else do you explain my picture with him when I was little?"-he threw his hands in the air and gave an exasperated sigh. We all stood there and they all looked at me and I looked at Jake who shook his head and looked away indicating he wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Embry looked slightly concerned with a hint of amusement while Quil fought to not laugh. I sighed and turned back to Seth, but he spoke before I could say anything.

"I mean he rides reindeer how cool is that Lee! I mean he's Santa and he knows Rudolf, thee Rudolf! He's probably checking his list twice at this very moment. I know it's black Friday, but it takes a lot of time for all his helpers to make those gifts. So you guys better stop talking like that or you'll get coal in your stocking!"-Seth said seriously while pointing his finger at us.

Quil bust out laughing and Embry covered his mouth to hide his own laughter. I just stood there dumfounded that my brother, my poor baby-who-looks-like-a-grown-man brother still believed in Santa at the age of fifth teen. Jake sighed and looked at Seth wearily with his hands up as if surrendering.

"Maybe Santa is real maybe he isn't, but what I do know is that you should come down off the roof so we can talk about this."-he said

"There is nothing to talk about Santa is real and I have the picture to prove it; you've seen it Lee, me on his lap in front of the Christmas tree."-Seth said smiling broadly. The guys turned expectantly to me and I sighed, looking down before I spoke softly. If this was anyone else I would be killed over with laugher then tease them until they hid away for the rest of their life, but it wasn't, it was Seth and I'll be a vampire before I let him go around thinking Santa is real only to be laughed at and disappointed.

"Seth that wasn't a picture of you and Santa it was a picture of you with dad dressed as Santa."-I heard a gasped _no_ then Quil, Jake, and Embry scream, so I looked up in time to see Seth falling off of the roof. I screamed and ran towards him as did Jacob, but before we could catch him or break his fall he hit the ground head first with a _loud_ thud. I know we heal fast and experience less pain, but I was full on freaking out. Come on I just saw my brother kiss the ground with his skull and we aren't invincible a fall like that could break our necks or crack our skulls and kill us.

I closed the distance and started screaming Seth's name, lightly shaking him as tears welled in my eyes. His eyes were closed and he wasn't responding as I covered his body with my own whispering in his ear.

"Seth wake up…come on you can't do this it's not funny. You sure as hell aren't allowed to die because of fucking Santa Claus who DOESN'T FUCKING EXIST!"-I shouted. Now I was pissed that he had the audacity to fall off of the roof and pass out because he found out Santa isn't real. WHO FUCKING DOES THAT!

"Seth you either wake your ass up now or I'll wake you up just to knock your Santa happy ass back out!"-I felt large hands grab my arms and begin to pull me up before I started swatting at whoever it was to get off of me.

"Get the hell off of me he needs to get over it and wake his ass up!"-I shouted at the person, who I then found out was Jacob, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and picked me up.

"Leah calm down."-he said as I kicked and screamed for him to let me go.

"No let me go I'm gonna kick his ass for falling off of the roof!"

"You're mad at him because he was hurt, so your solution to the problem is to hurt him again? Leah even you know that's just dumb."-I could hear him rolling his stupid eyes.

"But…but…he…could be, he could be seriously hu-"I couldn't finish as a traitorous sob escaped my lips as I watched Embry and Quil pick him up and he was still unconscious.

"Leah he's going to be alright, but you need to calm down. It's alright Lee."-Jacob whispered in my ear and I stopped struggling, letting my tears fall and sobs sound.

"Take him in the house and lay him on the couch then get some ice because he's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up."-Jacob told the guys as he put me down and turned me to face him. I tried to move to go in the house, but he had my arms in a vice grip.

"I'm fine Jacob I was being silly and over reacting; I'm going to go get the ice."-I refused to meet his gaze and wiped the traitorous tears that seemed like they wouldn't stop falling.

"You didn't over react he's your brother and he fell off of the roof shifter or not anyone with a heart would react the same way. I know I would have acted the same way if that was you who fell…or anyone else." -he cleared his throat awkwardly "He's a wolf he'll be fine and if he isn't I'm pretty sure heaven would send him back, he's too damn happy even for the man upstairs. Jesus would probably turn water into wine and get wasted just so he could deal with him."-he smiled softly as he wiped my tears away with his thumb and cradled my face in his massive hands.

I had to chuckle at that because he was probably right. I could see Jesus and Moses having a contest of who can down the most shots. Normally I would have told Jake to back off and pushed him before storming into the house, but my nerves were all over the place and I would probably fall trying to push him not to mention he was actually comforting, who knew.

"Did I get Leah Clearwater to laugh? Wow maybe Santa does exist."-he said chuckling and I shoved him making him laugh louder.

"Don't get used to it there were extenuating circumstances."-I mumbled while glaring, well trying to anyway those damn tears came flowing back and I harshly swiped at them, averting my eyes. Jacob lifted my head to look at him.

"He's fine Leah he's probably already awake and asking for comfort food, so _please_ stop crying."-he spoke softly and desperately looking into my eyes making me uncomfortable, so I started to fidget. Jake and I don't hate each other…anymore, after being in our little pack, but we sure as hell aren't close to the point where we could be this intimate; no matter how nice it was. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know he just freaked me out."-I said hoarsely

"I know."-he whispered before he wrapped me up tight in a warm, inviting hug. I tensed at first, but then thought what the hell and wrapped my arms around him. After a few moments he squeezed me tight before letting me go.

"You alright now?"-he asked and I nodded then he grabbed my hand as we turned and walked towards the door where we heard yelling.


	3. Christmas Fantasies

_**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**_

Chap3: _**Christmas Fantasies**_

* * *

><p>LPOV<p>

"You guys this isn't funny your little Santa jokes caused me to fall off the roof!"-Seth screeched as he held the ice pack to his head. I sighed in relief and Jake nudged me with a smile, mouthing _told you so_. I rolled my eyes, walked over to the couch and sat next to Seth.

"Seth man we weren't making jokes-"

"Yeah I didn't say anything I just laughed at you this was all on them."-Embry said interrupting Quil, pointing to the three of us with an accusing finger. We rolled our eyes at his immaturity.

"Like I said we weren't making jokes we were telling you the truth and how is laughing at him any better than making jokes smartass?-Quil directed his question at Embry.

"Well for starters he fell off of the roof because of what was _said_ not _laughed_ and I didn't say anything Leah did, so actually this is all her fault."-he said pointing his stupid finger at me; I growled.

"Fuck you Call; this wasn't my fault it was an accident!"-I said shaking slightly, but was able to control it until…

"Whatever, he didn't fall until you told him truth about the picture with him and your dad."-he muttered under his breath. That did it. I lunged for his throat and he screamed like a little girl, scrambling to hide behind Quil.

"Hey hey now don't kill me I didn't do anything."-Quil said as he pushed Embry towards me, but just when I got my hands on his neck Jacob grabbed me and spun me behind him so he was between us. He put his arms up, one hand holding Embry by his chest to keep him back and the other on mine, but I was too angry to realize he was currently feeling me up.

"This is nobody's fault; like Leah said it was an accident, now everybody calm down. Embry you shut the hell up and stop screaming like a bitch and Leah stop trying to kill him." -he said

"And Jake stop feeling up my sister!"-we turned to look at Seth who was pointing, so we followed he gaze and saw Jacob's hand on my lady part. He blushed and snapped his hand back, I blushed and grabbed my boob, Quil and Embry laughed, what else is new, and Seth frowned, growling a little. I suddenly found the carpet very interesting as did Jacob and I was so embarrassed I couldn't even get mad.

"Man Jake dude that's awesome!"-Quil said coming over to pat Jake on the back.

"Yeah I mean we've all fantasized about touching Leah, but you actually did it! Next time you make her angry and I'll be the one to separate you. So how'd they feel, are they as firm as they look?"-Embry said grinning from ear to ear as he high fived Quil then turned expecting the same from Jacob who turned even redder if that's possible.

"I've never fantasized about Leah and it was an accident that wouldn't have happened if you learned to keep your mouth shut. I should let her finish what she started. Sorry Leah I didn't know I put my hand on your…uh…your uh…you know."-he said pointing at my chest, briefly meeting my eyes before looking back down, grabbing the back of his neck with a shaky hand. It was actually pretty cute and I blushed…again, because I thought he, Jacob former-leach-lover-lover Black did something cute, ugh. But, I felt a little less embarrassed as I noticed he was sweating.

"Ha! You never fantasized about Leah puh-lease! We've all, minus Seth, have done it I mean come on Leah is hot with a capital sizzle and now that she's calmed down, well calmed down for Leah, she's even hotter than before."-Embry said winking at me; I scowled.

"Yeah Jake I have to side with Embry on this you have fantasized about her before. Like the time when you had that dream when her legs wer-"-Quil started, but was cut off by a menacing growl and we looked up to see Seth shaking.

"Shut the fuck up all of you that shit is not cool, so stop disrespecting my sister especially in front of her, in her house and in front of her fucking brother before I rip your mouths off. And somebody tell me why the hell there isn't a Santa making a list or checking twice!"-Seth never really cusses and looked like a mad man.

We all stood there in shock and a little frustration that he brought up Santa fucking Claus again. I actually kind of wanted to laugh too because all this mess started because of a man who doesn't even exist. I walked back over to Seth, sat him down and held the ice back up to his head, patt his leg to get him to calm down.

"Sorry Seth,"-Embry mumbled looking guilty.

"Yeah sorry Seth and sorry Leah we didn't, well I didn't, mean to be disrespectful to you."-Quil said coming to sit on the other side of Seth and pat his shoulder.

"Hey I didn't mean to be disrespectful either!"-Embry said offended and I rolled my eyes.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been high fiving people or bringing up fantasies."-Quil said

"If I remember correctly you were the only one who high fived me back and I'm not the one who was about to go into detail about Jake's fantasy when Leah and Jacob were in her room on her bed and Leah was dressed like Mrs. Claus with her legs wra-"

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE HELL UP YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"-Jacob boomed making the house shake and us jump. He sighed and sat in the chair across from me, Seth, and Quil.

"Sorry Leah,"-Jacob said blushing to the point where he looked like the inside of a watermelon, while biting his lip and fiddling with his thumbs.

"It's alright it's not like you're the one that brought it up."- I said fidgeting and blushing _again_ because he looked absolutely adorable and it's flattering and sweet, in his own perverted way, that he fantasizes about me. Ugh this shit has got to stop, so in true Leah fashion I glared at him and crossed my arms which made my boobs look even bigger.

"But next time keep that shit to yourself or I'll rip your little candy cane off and you'll be a virgin forever."- he gulped, but I caught his sneak peek at my chest, so I uncrossed my arms and sat back. Of course right on cue dumb and dumber start to laugh.

"I guess you're gonna be a virgin forever then Jake because you never were that good at keeping your Leah fantasies to yourself."-Embry snickered

"That's going to suck. It's pretty ironic though, staying a virgin because you fantasized about not being a virgin."-Quil said putting his two cents in. Jake groaned before lunging at Quil who jumped over the couch, but was too slow so Jake caught him. Quil grabbed Embry to break his fall as they toppled to the floor and started wrestling.

They were making the couch move as they rolled around in a mess of gigantic stupid limbs. I stood up when they almost knocked over the end table and started yelling at them.

"You bastards better not break my mom's table! Would you stop it you're making the couch slide across the room and if Seth falls off the couch and hits his head again you will pay!"-as I said this I looked over at the couch and noticed Seth was gone and those idiots were still wresting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_ Well I hope you like. Like I said this is a short story and it's only like two maybe three chapters left.I already wrote them but I have finals in the morning and don't have time to edit them, but the rest of the story will be up tomorrow. Good news is I'm done for the semester tomorrow so I should be able to write more for the next couple of weeks!

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review...or I'll fudge on my finals and we don't want that do we :)


	4. A Picture of Greater Value

_**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**_

Chap4_**: A Picture of Greater Value**_

* * *

><p>LPOV<p>

"Hey…hey…HEY! Where is Seth, he was here before you idiots started fighting."-they finally stopped fighting and got off of the floor and fixed the furniture as I started yelling Seth's name.

"Where is he?"-I frantically looked around downstairs.

"Leah clam down he's probably just outside getting some air and taking everything in."-Jacob said sounding annoyed while fixing the couch cushions. Anger surged through me; I walked over to him and got in his face.

"Tell me to calm down one more time over my little brother being hurt and upset and I swear I'll shove a candy cane so far up your ass Rudolf's nose won't be bright enough to find it; then I'll strangle you with garland while shoving Christmas balls down your throat."-I said in a low but deadly voice as I turned to go to the door and check outside, but I heard movement upstairs and turned and made my way up the steps.

"Well damn maybe you shouldn't tell her to calm down anymore because that sounds painful."-I heard Embry say as I made it to the top of the stairs.

"Yeah not to mention embarrassing. I mean having candy canes shoved up your ass must hurt, but having to get Rudolf to shine his nose up your ass to find it is just humiliating."-Quil added and I rolled my eyes and sighed as I knocked on Seth's bedroom door before peeking my head in.

"Can I come in?"-I asked softly when I saw Seth sitting on the floor looking at a picture. He nodded without looking at me.

I came in and closed the door behind me and sat down on the floor next to him, peering over his shoulder to see the picture and felt tears in my eyes when I saw it.

"Is that the picture you were talking about?"-I asked quietly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah,"-he whispered

"I'm sorry you had to find out so late in life and in front of the pack no less; if I knew I would have told you years ago and in private. I can't believe mom never told you he wasn't real."-I said shaking my head wanting to kill my mother for not telling him, but in her defense maybe like me she just assumed he knew and never considered it a necessity.

"No she didn't. So Santa's really isn't real?"-Seth asked slightly angry and I bit my lip. Never in my life have I ever wanted Santa to be real more than I did at this very moment.

"No, sorry Seth."-I sighed looking down.

"So this really is dad?"-he asked as a tear slid down his face and my own tears began to silently fall.

"Yes that's you and dad. Now I remember when you took this; you were about five and when you first saw him you started screaming and hid under the tree. That's kind of stupid you, know hiding under a tree from Santa when his job is to put gifts there."-I said smiling at him and he chuckled, putting his arm around me.

"Hey I was five give me a break."-he smiled

"You kept saying _go back to the North Pole_, _but leave Rudolf_. We laughed so long and hard it made you peek from under the tree and see what was going on and when you finally took a good look at him you smiled that Seth Clearwater smile and crawled from under the tree then jumped into his arms. You kept saying _Santa came to town_ when I think you were really trying to sing Santa Claus is Coming to Town, but with a twist."-we both laughed lightly and then looked back down at the picture and Seth leaned his head on top of mine.

"I guess this photo is still valuable then. Means more to me now with it being dad than when I thought it was me and Santa."- he whispered as a few more tears fell from both of our eyes remembering our father.

"Yeah I guess it does."-I whispered back and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Here you guys are can we come in?"-we quickly wiped our tears and straightened up even though I know they heard and possibly saw me and Seth's exchange.

"Only if you behave!"-Seth growled glaring at them probably still mad about the whole groping and fantasy thing.

"I take great offense to that- we always behave, right Embry?"

"Right Quil; Seth that was very rude of you apologize or Santa will put you on the naughty list."-Embry said with false seriousness before Seth pulled Embry down who pulled Quil down and they started wrestling.

I didn't really pay much attention to the exchange as I looked at the picture. It hasn't even been a year and it feels like it's been an eternity. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Jacob staring at me from the doorway with a frown. I turned my head to wipe the stupid tear that escaped and turned back to him when I felt his eyes still on me, but this time he gave me a weak smile. I tried to return it, but failed miserably. He stepped over the fighting fools and sat down beside me.

"You ok?"-he whispered and I nodded my head not trusting my voice.

"You sure because you don't look like it."-he said, gently wiping away a tear I didn't even notice was sliding down my cheek. Unconsciously I leaned into his hand, but quickly snapped my head back before he noticed and turned my head to hide the tears and that stupid blush that as of late refuses to go away.

"Yeah I'm sure; it must be something in my eye."-I lied and I knew he knew. I mean it was a pretty lame lie, but thankfully he let it go and just gave my hand a squeeze and nudged my shoulder, so I turned to look at him.

"Ok, but I'm always here if and _when_ you want to talk."-he gave a small smile.

"Why are you being so nice?'-I asked in a curious tone and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a hazard of the job; I can't have my Beta upset."

"Well you never cared this much before and besides this isn't a job we don't get paid for being wolves."-I told him in a know it all fashion.

"Well we should!"-Quil yelled before Seth yanked him back into the pile and reconvened wrestling. Jacob chuckled and I rolled my eyes, but I silently agreed with Quil; with all the shit we have to put up with not to mention we're stuck here and because of patrol we can't hold jobs, we should get paid, but I digress...for now.

"Well for one I've always cared I just care more now because your less of a bitch, but since you don't consider us being wolves a job, even though I am your boss, consider it an early Christmas present."-he smirked at me.

"You are _not_ my boss and I'm not getting you a present because you called me a bitch."-I crossed my arms and humphed childishly. He chuckled and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Actually I am your boss because I tell you what to do and you have to listen to me."-he leaned in and whispered in my ear "Not to mention I can make you do _whatever_ I want, _whenever_ I want, with _whoever_ I want. Don't forget that."-his voice was husky by the time he finished his little speech and I hid my face in my hair and used all of my self-control to suppress a shiver when I felt his breath fan across the side of my face and neck.

I turned and leaned in close to his ear while placing my hand on his chest and slowly slid my hand down to just above the waistband of his pants.

"Said the virgin who fantasizes about me." He gulped "Tell me, in this fantasy was I a good Mrs. Claus or a naughty one?"-I whispered and felt him shiver and his arm on its own accord held me tighter. I heard and felt his chest rumble with a low and ever so sexy growl as his eyes darkened, but before he could respond the fighting fools knocked into him making me fall and him chuckle.

I don't know when all this tension let alone sexual attraction erupted so fiercely between us, it's never been _this_ strong, but I have never been more happy for the stupidity of Seth, Embry and Quil. I sat up and moved as far away from Jake as possible as he stood up and pulled them apart.

"Alright you three knock it off before you put a whole in the wall or knock down the door."-he said

"Oh please you not ten minutes ago almost broke the end table in the living room."-Quil rolled his eyes, getting off the floor.

"What? What are you talking about?"-Seth asked following Quil's lead.

"These idiots were fighting and almost destroyed the living room after you came up here."-I said shaking my head; stupid boys, am I right?

"Yeah Jake was mad because we told him the Easter bunny wasn't real either. Wait, you don't believe in the Easter Bunny too do you?"-Embry asked Seth wearily and we all wanted to slap him for being stupid, but after the day we've had it kind of makes us wonder. We turned to him and waited for what we hope is a no; Seth frowned and I held my breath.

"Wait, the Easter bunny isn't real either?"-he screeched and started breathing heavily. I ran over to him and Jake sat him on the bed while Quil fanned him.

"Seth it's gonna be ok don't worry you'll see."-Jake said patting him on the back awkwardly. When Seth started vibrating, we thought it was because he was about to phase until we heard laughter.

"Oh God guys y-you should see your f-faces!"-he laughed hysterically and Jake threw him on the floor and they all started wrestling again, so I rolled my eyes and left them to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>_: Well hope you like because I actually had a lot of fun writing this and laughed a few times myself. As always I am humbled by your reviews and adds already, I so wasn't expecting that! You guys are spoiling me *blushes*. The rest of the story will be up today or early tomorrow morning it's only like two or three more chaps left I haven't decided how I'll split it yet.

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…and I'll go streaking!


	5. It Sucks Being A Brother

_**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**_

Chap5: _**It Sucks Being A Brother So Give Me Your Cake**_

* * *

><p><em>JPOV<em>

I easily slipped from the bottom of the pile and jumped on top pinning Seth and Embry, but Quil's stocky ass was able to get free and he grabbed me by my arms and pinned them behind me before I could stop him.

"Come on Seth free hits; get him for making you fall off of the roof!"-Quil hollered and I squirmed to get away, obviously if I _really_ needed to I could, but I let them have their little fun.

"Better yet get him for groping and fantasizing about Leah."-Embry laughed jumping to his feet.

Oh shit! Seth's eyes went dark and he jumped to his feet; I tried to get away for real now, but Embry grabbed me and helped Quil keep my arms pinned. Seth might be the smallest and weakest out of us, but I'm pretty sure an image of me groping Leah is playing in his head and that will give any caring brother superhuman strength, so yeah this will probably hurt.

"I don't fantasize about her...as often as I used to and-and Seth come on you know it was an accident and I wasn't actually groping her I was holding her back."-I tried pleading with him, but think I made it worse.

"Yeah, holding her back by her boob."-Quil snickered and I turned to glare at him when I felt the wind knock out of me.

"That's for Leah's honor and this is for not telling me about Santa!"-Seth grunted as his fist connected with my stomach again and I fell forward because those bastards let me go when I hunched over. I gasped for air and held up my finger for him to stop and hear me out before he hit me again.

"You know, Quil and Embry didn't tell you about Santa either _and_ they laughed at you! Not to mention hide behind bushes to try and catch Leah phasing back!"-hell if I was going down so were they. Seth turned to look at them and they tried to hide behind each other.

"Hey how were we supposed to know you've been nice just so you could get on Santa's good list? We thought you were just naturally giddy and besides Jake is the one fantasizing about Leah all the time _we_ can't help it if we accidentally see her naked."-Embry said pointing at me. I growled and kicked his leg from under him making him fall flat on his ass.

"And don't forget Quil tried to go into detail about Jakes fantasy after he admitted he fantasizes about her all the time too!"-Embry the snitch said, but this time I nodded my head in agreement before getting off the floor. Quil tried to make a run for it, but Seth tackled him, so me and Embry made a run for it and heard Quil screaming like a bitch.

"Man I'm glad I don't have a sister especially one as hot as Leah. I don't think I could take it. How do you handle it…well then again Rachel and Rebecca are nowhere near as hot as Leah!"-Embry said as we walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you calling my sister's ugly?"-I asked highly offended. My sisters are beautiful, granted in a strictly your-my-sister-I'm-your-brother-and-you-look-like-me-so-that-makes-you-good-looking sort of way, but still. But, to be honest he's right, Leah, and I would lie through my teeth if anyone asked, is plain old _hot._ I even noticed her in my Bella phase and boy was I after the wrong girl!

Embry threw his hands up in surrender and walked over to the fridge.

"No I'm saying they aren't as hot as Leah, but I would totally still hit that if they weren't married or taken."-he says it like it's a comforting compliment that he wants to bang my sisters. I seriously can't believe we're friends.

"Gee thanks for the compliment I'm sure Paul would love to hear that."-he started choking on the piece of cake he stuffed in his mouth and I doubled over laughing.

"Dude please don't say anything to Paul I was just joking…well I wasn't, but still he's going to flip his shit if he finds out what I said."-he said with pleading eyes as Seth and Quil came bounding into the kitchen, Quil rubbing his swollen cheek.

"Don't tell Paul about what?"-Quil asked as he took the last piece of cake that I was eyeing; greedy bastard.

"That he wants to bang my sister."-I say dryly, eyeing Embry's cake longingly.

"Eww gross!"

"I'd hit that!"-Quil and Seth say at the same time.

"Dude that's my sister shut the fuck up."-I say hitting Quil over the head.

"Hey at least I didn't say eww."-he pointed at Seth who was mid bite of the cake that he somehow got a piece of.

"What? Would you rather I fantasize about her?"-he questioned quirking a brow with a knowing look. I blushed and cleared my throat guiltily and turned back to Embry.

"She's cute, but she's not hot enough to fantasize about that honor belongs to Leah."-Quil says and Embry nodded in agreement. Seth and I growled at both of them at the same time.

"What are you growling for it's not like she's your sister. I mean that would be nasty with all those dirty thoughts you have about her."-Embry said and yet again I blushed- I swear I'm going to rip my face off.

"Well…it's the principle of it…and beside its little brother code to growl at horny cake eating fools when one of their sisters is being talked about."-I say shrugging knowing that was a weak defense.

Look she's hot and all, but who the hell would want to or could actually be with Leah-ball buster-Clearwater? I know I don't...well a little, but only because she's mellowed out more since joining my pack even though she was still a fox before. Whatever, I don't have to answer to anybody about who I suddenly find irresistibly, temptingly, agonizingly hot.

"Jake that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard."-Quil said stuffing his face with another piece of cake. Where the hell is all this cake coming from and why am I not eating a piece?

"No I agree with Jake it's a brother thing, so you horn dogs wouldn't know anything about that."-Seth said

"Thank God!"-Quil sighed dramatically.

"Well Jake at least your sisters aren't as hot as Leah or else you'd really be screwed just like Seth."-Embry said pulling out _another_ piece of cake, fat ass Houdini.

"Hey!"-Seth said in protest "I wouldn't be screwed if you guys weren't so horny not to mention perverts."

"Hey in my defense I'm only horny _because_ of Leah. So head up Jake you lucked out on having average looking sisters."-Embry patted me on the back smiling.

"Paul doesn't think she's average."-I say smirking and he swallowed.

"Oh good one Jake; tell Paul so he can whoop his ass."-Quil laughed and Seth chuckled nodding his head.

"Jake man come on can't we all just get along there's too much wolf on wolf violence we should be united as protectors."-Embry said we puppy dog eyes; I'm a dude why would that work on me?

"Ok I won't say anything."

"Thanks man."-Embry sighed as we walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

"If you give me your cake."-I added and he looked like he was going to cry before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine!"-he handed it over and I slowly ate a piece and moaned like it was the best thing I have ever tasted which it kind of was. Damn who made this?

"Wow this is good; Seth your mom out did herself this time."-I said taking another huge bite.

"Mom didn't make it Leah did."-we all turned to look at him.

"Since when does Leah know how to bake; don't girls usually do that?"-Quil snickered

"She is a girl dumbass, just a really hairy one."-Embry said

"A real furry one; wolves have fur not hair."-Seth corrected

"Well that explains why Jake was moaning so loud."-Embry said and they fell on the floor laughing. I growled at him and kicked him in the head.

"I didn't even know she made it dumbass."-I hissed

"Yeah, but you probably imagined that she tasted like it and fantasized you licking h-"

"Guys!"-Seth said exasperated, cutting Quil off.

"Would you rather we talk about how hot Mrs. Claus is?"-Quil said chuckling and I shook my head and hid my smile.

"Shut up. Can we just never talk about all things North Pole again?"-Seth said embarrassed, turning red.

"Come on you know this is crazy I mean you thought Santa was real. I hope you stop phasing eventually because if not you're gonna be teased about this for all of eternity."-Quil snickered

"Can I ask a question and you guys wont laugh?"-Seth asked nervously.

"You can _ask,_"-I said knowing there was no way I could promise we wouldn't laugh.

"So um…if Santa isn't real who is- is the ma that-that looks like Santa at the mall?"-he stuttered

"Well Seth that would be a random guy who applied for the job."-Quil said to him like he was a child, but in this case I think it's fitting.

"Seth you never noticed how there is a Santa at _every_ mall, sometimes more than one?"-I asked

"Well…I just thought…you know he's Santa if he can deliver toys around the world in one night then he has to be able to get from one end of the mall to the next before we get there."-he said looking confused and I coughed to cover up my laugh. This is possibly the funniest, saddest thing I've ever seen.

"Well didn't you ever notice that one minute Santa is white then the next he's Native?"-Embry said

"Not to mention the Chinese one who's stationed at the door out front of the toy shop in Forks."Quil added

"Yeah but I just thought…I mean…"-Seth sighed and sat back looking defeated.

"Have you been nice all this time just because you thought Santa knew when you were sleeping and awake plus good or bad?"-I had to ask and unfortunately a laugh escaped my lips and Embry and Quil were shaking with their mouths covered trying to contain their laughter.

"Well yes and no. I'm just naturally a happy person I guess, but sometimes I do stay quiet instead of arguing with people especially you guys and Leah so I wouldn't get put on the naughty list."-at that we fell on the floor laughing and even Seth chuckled at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Wait!"-Seth shouted looking serious and we stopped laughing and sat up giving him our attention.

"Does that mean that Rudolf isn't real too?"-he asked on the verge of tears. I tried with everything in me to not die of laughter, but it was out of my hands when I found myself rolling on the floor laughing. Embry was sprawled on the couch kicking his legs in the air and Quil's hands were clutching his stomach and head was thrown back, but no sound was coming out because of how hard he was laughing. Seth jumped up and glared at us.

"Screw you guys. You make fun of me because I think Santa is real and then when I try to understand how he isn't you still make fun of me!"-with that, Seth stormed out of the house.

"Damn. See what you did Jake?"-Embry said wiping his tears getting off the couch; I jumped to my feet.

"Me? What did I do?"-I yelled

"You were rolling around on the floor laughing at him."-he said in a duh fashion.

"Yeah you were."-Quil said nodding his head in agreement as we made our way after him.

"Me, what about you, you were kicking your legs in the air."-I retorted

"Yeah you were."-Quil interjected again nodding his head in agreement as we made it outside.

"Shut up!"-Embry and I both shouted at the same time.

"All three of you shut the hell up!"-we turned to see Leah shaking on the verge of phasing. They backed up which left me standing alone in front of an angry Leah; never a good thing.


	6. Naked Truth

_**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**_

Chap6: _**Naked Truth**_

* * *

><p><em>JPOV<em>

I stood there trying to get out of this somehow and looked pleadingly to Seth who was standing behind her smirking.

"W-what's up Leah?"-I ask trying to play it cool, but failed miserably.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up my temper!"-she balled her fist at her sides and took deep breaths to calm down until…

"When is your temper never up?"-Quil mumbled as if she couldn't hear him. That was all it took; she phased and lunged for Quil who looked like a deer caught in the head lights, but luckily Seth grabbed her tail and pulled her back. She stood there growling and clawing at the ground.

"Sis calm down before someone sees you."-Seth said as he pet her head which helped her to stop growling until…

"Yeah sis calm down; you're so dramatic."Quil said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!"-Seth, Embry, and I yelled at him and Leah growled and huffed no doubt cussing him out.

"Look we're sorry for laughing at you Seth we really didn't mean to."-I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah sorry, but you have to admit it was pretty funny."-this time Embry had the honors of being stupid. Leah growled and stepped towards him. I didn't know what to do to calm her down, so I copied Seth and pet her. Surprisingly it worked and even more surprisingly she leaned her head down so I could reach her easier and made a purring noise. What the hell wolves can purr…Leah's purring?

"Look Seth we really are sorry it has to suck just finding out Santa isn't real."-I say while continuing to pet Leah whose fur is surprisingly really soft and silky.

"I do have a question though."-Quil interjected and we all looked at him and Leah tensed waiting for his stupidity.

"Go ahead."-Seth said wearily.

"Shouldn't you have realized Santa wasn't real when Leah got gifts instead of actual coal in her stocking?"-Seth looked shocked he hadn't thought of that before; he started laughing and we soon followed. Leah backed away from my hand and I frowned having really enjoyed petting her.

"Wow Quil that actually makes sense."-Embry said

"Yeah why didn't I think of that? But in my defense Leah isn't that bad only when you piss her off."-Seth said smiling at Leah who gave him a wolfy grin.

"Well it's pretty easy to piss her off. Exhibit A. she's standing on her front lawn on four legs."-I say chuckling and reaching out wanting to pet her again; Leah rolled her huge eyes. Next thing I know I'm petting silky hair on the head of a very naked Leah.

"I'm easily pissed because you guys are idiots."-she said putting her hand on her hips. I heard Embry groan and Quil mumble a _damn_ as my racked eyes down her body, on their own accord of course.

"Eww _oh my God_ Leah put some clothes on gross! And stop looking at her you perverts!"-Seth screeched jumping in front of an embarrassed Leah to shield her from us. Quil and Embry told Seth to stop blocking the view and I craned my neck to, see if she was ok of course; it is my job as Alpha after all. She gasped and looked down realizing she was naked and tried her best to cover her lady parts.

She looked around frantically trying find a solution, but we were blocking the doorway and if she were to jump to the second story window we would see even more of her personal space if you know what I mean; not to mention the bushes wouldn't block neighbors and passersby from getting an eye full of her womanly glory and I don't want to have to ruin our secret by phasing and ripping some old dirty bastard's head off.

"You guys are impossible!"-Seth said before he phased and started walking around to the back of the house blocking Leah as she walked closely on the side of him.

"Whoa Clearwater nice ass!"-Paul yelled, coming up the steps then howled at Leah.

"Nice ass, pfft you mean nice everything; you should have been here two seconds ago!"-Embry exclaimed and Paul's eyes widened.

"You mean you saw her full frontal? Damn!"-he hi fived Embry and Seth growled. Leah turned her head with a glare that had me checking my pulse to make sure I was still alive.

"Fuck you Paul!"-She growled then phased.

"Hot as you are Clearwater it would be my _pleasure_."-he smirked and Quil and Embry howled their approval as she stalked towards him. I growled at them again, ready to rip all three of their heads off when I remembered…

"Oh Paul, Embry said he wanted to bang Rachel."-I smirked hiding the fact bile rose in my throat, but it was worth it to see the looks on their faces. Talking about an imprint will get you killed. Good two birds one stone; Paul kills them then goes to prison and leaves me alone.

"WHAT?"-Paul roared shaking and Embry was on the verge of shitting himself.

"I didn't mean it like that Jake was mad because he thought I fantasized about her th-then I told him she was no Leah and I would never fantasize about her, he got mad again. I was just trying explain how bad it would be if I had a sister and he was lucky she isn't hot like Leah."-Paul grabbed him by the collar and Leah and Seth were sitting watching the whole thing with goofy wolf smiles.

"Oh man this day can't get any better."-Quil said falling to the ground laughing.

"Oh yeah Paul?"-I said and he turned his head to look at me, Embry still in his grasp.

"Quil said it too."-I smirked and heard Quil gasp as he jumped up and ran for the forest Paul turned giving Embry the chance to run after Quil; Paul phased and ran after them.

I grabbed my sides laughing and Leah and Seth were barking and rolling on the ground with their tongues hanging out. When we finally started to calm down Leah walked over and licked my face. I froze in place and she nudged me with her head while Seth barked and bounced from paw to paw, but I was too stunned to move. Leah started to pull on my clothes with her teeth, I finally snapped out of it and realized they wanted me to phase, so I ran in the house grabbed Leah's shirt and shorts that were in the laundry room and ran back out and tied them to her leg before sprinting behind the house and phasing.

"_That was epic Jake!"-_Seth said as soon as I phased in.

_"Yeah that was hilarious_."-Leah said

_"No problem they deserved it for talking about you. I hope they kill each other_."-I said as I trotted over to them.

"_So you did that because they were talking about _me?"-Leah asked a little stunned and I saw in her mind how no one ever really stands up for her other than Seth and Sam thinks she'll get mad at him if he did, so he doesn't say or do anything.

_"Believe it or not you're kind of growing on me, so um yeah I-I did that for you_."-I mumbled the last part and thanked the heavens I was in wolf form to hide this stupid traitorous blush on my face.

_"Well…thanks."-_she said awkwardly and brushed into my side slightly before nuzzling my neck and turning back to Seth who was too busy bouncing to have seen our encounter. Now I was even more stunned than when she licked me. Did Leah Clearwater just show affection after kissing me wolf style?

_"I was saying thank you and I licked you to get your attention don't flatter yourself."-_She said dryly, but I could tell she was blocking her thoughts. How does she do that so easily?

"So why did you guys want me to phase anyway?"-I asked and Seth's happy ass trotted over to me and playfully head butted me then his tongue rolled out of his mouth.

"We wanted to you to phase so we could follow after them and see what happens when Paul finally catches them."-he said trotting in circles around us.

"Seth calm down before you hurt yourself,"-Leah said jokingly, but I felt a hint of her worrying Seth would become the object of Quil and Embry's attention to get out of trouble with Paul. She didn't want him getting teased or embarrassed by Sam's pack and telling Paul what happen would ensure it.

"_Oh geez Lee give me some credit I'm not a baby I can handle a little teasing I live with you after all."-_Seth said nudging her as we started trotting in the direction we last saw them.

"_Said the boy who thought Santa was real two hours ago_."-Leah mumbled

"_Thought not thinks, I'm over it."-_Seth said proudly and Leah snorted.

"_Ten bucks says he'll make cookies Christmas Eve and stay up all night waiting to see if we were just messing with him."-_she said turning to me.

"_You're on!"-_I said while playfully nudging her with my snout.

_"Hey I'm right here!"-_Seth said offended.

"_We know we just don't care."-_I said and I could see through his vision he rolled his eyes.

"_How are we supposed to find them with snow blocking their scent and everything they're looking at is a blur or a tree?"-_Leah asked

_"Ha! It seems Embry is hiding behind a tree."-_I barked and we laughed and tried to listen to what they were thinking, but all we could hear was Quil screaming _he's behind the tree get him_ _instead_ as if Paul could hear him and Embry calling him a snitch.

_"Just follow the trail."-_Seth said.

"_What trail?"-_Leah asked looking around.

"_Follow their snowy paw prints."-_Seth said

"_How do we_ _know which ones are old and which ones are new it hasn't snowed since two days ago_?"-I asked because some seemed deeper than others while others were just sloppy.

_"My guess is the ones near the uprooted trees_."-Leah said and I looked over and saw fallen and damaged trees among the sloppy prints. They were clearly trying to get away from Paul.

_"Oh my God guys look!"-_Seth said laughing and pointing his nose down. We stopped and looked down and saw a complete outline of a wolf's body and judging by the size it was Quil. We howled laughing.

"Oh man I have got to see this!-I exclaimed

"Race you!"-Leah said then took off.

"Cheater!"-Seth yelled as we took off after her.

**AN:** OMG guys all these adds are just awesome and thank you for your lovely reviews you rock! :)


	7. Mall Madness & The Perfect Gift

**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**

Chap7: _**Mall Madness & the Perfect Gift**_

* * *

><p><em>JPOV<em>

"Finally we're done!"-Jared complained plopping down on a bench outside of the store we just spent _two_ hours in because Seth couldn't figure out which color silverware went best with Sue's table clothes. Who the fuck cares!

"Hey don't get mad at me because I took the time to make sure I got a gift my mom will actually like. Just because you don't care what you get people don't complain because I do."-Seth said with an angry pout.

"I care, but only to a certain extent…you know like men do."-Jared said rolling his eyes

"Last I checked you didn't have to come."-Seth said rolling his eyes too.

"Well if I knew I was going shopping with the girls I wouldn't have."-he retorted

"Can we just go eat? I'm hungry."-Paul complained

"Paul you just ate a half hour ago."-Sam said. I was surprised he even came, Our packs get along better but there's still tension, but most of it is between us two because it's very difficult to have two Alpha's living so closely not to mention he still whishes Leah was in his pack. It has to suck not to be with the one you really love instead of with someone you really don't but forced to by artificial love called imprinting.

"Hey I'm a wolfman I burn a lot of calories especially in the bedroom."-Paul said winking at me and I growled.

"Jake you get it? He's talking about him and Rachel getting bisay!"-Quil snickered high fiving him.

"I'm surprised I had any energy to get here."-Paul sighed dramatically while shaking his stupid head like he couldn't believe it.

"Damn Jake your sister is a freak!"-Collin snickered.

"Why are you here again?"-I said annoyed.

"We needed a ride."-he said pointing to Brady and I rolled my eyes.

"You needed a ride I needed the money and coming in a group was the perfect way to slip my gifts in with yours."-Brady mumbled with a grin on his face.

"Is that why my total was $150 instead of $85?"-Paul asked outraged and I snickered; serves him right.

"Man that's epic!"-Embry laughed while Paul started to slightly shake.

"You little shit you're paying me back!"-he yelled

"Paul calm down."-Sam said stepping over to Paul, grabbing his arm.

"Hey don't get mad at him because you were too dumb to notice he was adding his stuff to yours and your bill was too high."-Embry laughed

"Oh really, didn't you say you thought you were over charged by forty dollars and didn't he offer to carry your bags?"-Paul said smugly.

"Yeah so w-"Embry's eyes widened and he whipped his body around to face a cowering Brady.

"You little weasel you put your stuff with mine?"-Embry shouted

"Well…I mean…tis the season right?"-Brady said sheepishly; Sam shook his head and tried to hide his smile.

"Alright alright break it up. Brady you're paying them both back."-he said

"What…no…why?-"Brady whined

"Because if you don't I'm going to tell your mom to look under your bed."-Paul said with an evil glare.

"You wouldn't?"-both Brady and Collin said at the same time.

"Oh yes he would."-Jared instigated chuckling.

"You're paying them back when we get home or I'll add 10% interest per day you go without repaying them."-Sam said and Brady hung his head.

"Fine."-he grumbled and kicked his foot like a little kid.

"Can we go eat now before my stomach sinks through my back?"-Jared grumbled

"Some pack Sam."-I chuckled patting him on the shoulder as we walked towards the food court.

"I'm willing to trade anytime you want."-he said shaking his head when he saw Collin and Brady fighting over a Snickers bar.

I chuckled, but turned back around when I saw Fredericks and realized I didn't get Leah anything.

"Oh shit."-I mumbled

"Jake it's just a mannequin those aren't real."-Quil said grinning.

"Oh man Jake are you getting horny from a mannequin?"-Paul laughed a little too loud because the girls sitting on a bench a few yards away turned to scowl at me before they saw how I looked then tried to fix their appearance. As if I'd go after either one of them.

"No you idiot I just remembered I didn't get Leah anything."-I groaned and checked my wallet to see how much money I had left. Good somehow I had about $90 left. How the hell could I forget _her_ gift?

"Wait, so you looked up and saw Fredericks and thought of Leah?"-Jared asked and they turned to look at me, well Sam sort of glared.

"Well, yeah so what?"-I don't see what the big deal i- oooh.

"Well it looks like Jake wants to unwrap Leah for Christmas."-Jared said smirking.

"And you don't?"- Paul said

"No I have Kim what would I do with Leah?"-Jared said as only an imprint zombie could; why couldn't Paul be in imprint zombie land. Then again maybe not.

"If you weren't imprinted I would swear you were a fruit basket because of what you just said."-Embry said shaking his head in disgust at Jared's words.

"Guys please don't start."-Seth groaned rubbing his face.

"Yeah don't start it isn't even like that."-I said even though it is coincidental, it would seem my subconscious remembered Leah because of the sexy lingerie. Oh great now I'm imagining her in lingerie and sweet Lord does she look good.

"Jake man calm down they were only playing."-Sam said and I looked up to see all the guys crowd around me worriedly.

"What what's going on?"-I asked confused at their panicked faces.

"Jake you were growling."-Seth whispered shifting his eyes around nervously and my eyes widened and I looked down to see my hands balled into fists. Oh shit I was fantasizing about Leah again! It's all Quil and Embry's faults for bringing it up.

"Look let's just get something to eat."-I said trying to get the attention off of me before they realize I wasn't growling because of anger and notice little Jacob was waking up from his nap. No little J. go back to sleep. Think of Jared in lingerie…whoa that put little J. back to sleep- matter of fact I think he's in a coma.

"You don't have to tell me twice."-Collin said then him, Brady, and Seth raced to the food court.

"I have no idea what to get Leah."-I said to Quil as we walked to the food court.

"Well what does she like other than torturing people?"-he asked and I just looked at him.

"No seriously I have no idea what to get her, what did you get."

"Well her old ass iPod finally broke, so I bought her a refurbished iPod touch."

"Damn why didn't I think of that?"-I said snapping my finger and a little impressed that _he_ would get her something like that.

"Because you're not as brilliant as I am."-he said throwing his head in the air, snapping his wrist like snobby people do. I rolled my eyes and turned to Embry.

"Well what did you get her?"-I asked him

"Me and Quil collaborated, so I got her an iTunes gift card for over 300 songs or videos."-he said casually

"Where the hell was I when you two decided this?"-I asked offended they left me out; I could have got like and iPod case or something.

"Up Bella's ass."-Embry said plainly and made his way over to Subway.

"Yeah we thought of this a while ago knowing Leah would be pissed if we got her something stupid and when her iPod broke it was perfect."-Quil said making his way over to the pizza joint.

I walked to Chick-fil-A while wondering what to get Leah while in line and while walking to the table.

"Seth what did you get Leah?"-I asked taking a bite out of my sandwich that was so good it should be illegal and moaned.

"Ah looks like Jake is thinking of what Leah taste like again."-Quil snickered and Sam choked on the fries he was eating. I tried to glare at Quil, but an image of me eating lunch meat off Leah popped into my head and I suppressed a moan by taking another bite and turned to Seth like nothing just happened. Thankfully he was too into his food to have noticed.

"He didn't get her anything he just asked Santa to get her something nice."-Embry mumbled and we chuckled and Seth rolled his eyes. It's weeks later and luckily and by a stroke of magic Sam's pack hasn't found out about Seth and Santa yet and Seth hasn't flipped out on us for making jokes as much as he did before.

"No I'm not asking Santa, as if I need his help."-Seth said rolling his eyes and I traded glances with Quil and Embry_. Please tell me he doesn't still secretly think Santa is real _is the look we had on all of our faces.

"Besides even if he was real I doubt she would be on his nice list anyway."-he smiled and I sighed as Quil and Embry visibly relaxed.

"Well then what did you get her?"-I questioned going back to stuffing my face with food.

"Since we phased she's outgrown all of her old clothes and the ones she does have are either worn down or get torn from phasing because you guys always make her angry."-he said

"Do not!" Paul said with a mouth full of food; Seth ignored him.

"So I bought her a new wardrobe."-he shrugged nonchalantly.

"How the hell did you afford a new wardrobe?"-Collin asked with food coming out of his mouth.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you table manners?"-I grumbled to him and Paul, watching lettuce fly out of Collin's mouth.

"Don't sleep on Ross, it's like wholesale all year round, so I told mom what I wanted to get her and we went to Seattle because that's where the closest one is."-he said impressed with himself.

"That's a good gift but it's too impersonal."-I sighed. Leah and I have gotten rather close in the last weeks following Seth's fall and I want to get her something really personal and that shows how much I enjoy our new relationship.

"Stop overthinking it, it will come to you."-Seth reassured

Being desperate I asked the one person who would make this whole conversation awkward.

"Um…Sam, what did you get Leah?"-the table got quiet and glanced at Sam before they kept eating trying to act like they couldn't hear us to give us some privacy. Sam cleared his throat.

"Her vanity is kind of out of date and doesn't suit who she is anymore, so I built her a new one. Her bathroom is too small since she grew, so I bought extenders for each appliance and I got Sue to get her out of the house Christmas afternoon by helping out at the shelter, so when she gets back it will all be installed."-he said with a small sad smile.

"Oh,"- was all I could say, I mean come on how do I compete with that? Not that it's a competition, but they got her really good gifts especially Sam and his was more personal.

"Damn Sam that's some Christmas gift!"-Jared exclaimed

"Well she deserves it, it's the least I could do."-he said in a small voice clearly on the brink of tears and Paul patted him on the back.

I still don't know how Emily could claim to love Leah then still her boyfriend of three years and blame it on the imprint. I don't care how she flips it she doesn't feel the effect of imprinting, Sam does and she chose as the imprint to make him her lover of her own free will. This will be Sam and Leah's first Christmas apart since Emily popped up and I've noticed he isn't as excited as he usually is.

We kept eating and joking around and just when we were finishing up a little girl was sitting on her dad's lap as he played air plane with her food causing her to laugh hysterically and that's when the perfect gift idea hit me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I am so feeling the love you guys thanks and don't be scared to review and a special thanks to brankel1 your just so generous with the love; but thanks to all u guys each for reviews/adds glad you like! Only one chap left;it'll be up arond midnight or tomorrow because I need a nap :). Boy I'm sleepy, me and Taylor were kind of busy last night so I didn't get much sleep *wink wink* lol!Yeah right in my dreams...which is why I'm taking a nap lol ;) xoxo


	8. Reactions & Manning Up

AN: Oops sorry it's two more chaps *blushes*

**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**

Chap8: _**Reactions & Manning Up**_

* * *

><p>JPOV<p>

"Seth don't you even think about drinking that put it down!"-Sue yelled over the music just as Seth was about to drink a glass of wine.

"Aww come on mom you know I can hold my liquor."-he whined hoping Sue caught on to the fact we can't get drunk and nothing can hurt us or have a lasting affect, so his age shouldn't matter; she frowned.

"And how exactly would you know Seth?"-she said putting her hands on her hips. Oh, that's where Leah gets some of her attitude. Speaking of Leah where the hell is she?

"Mom you're embarrassing me."-Seth cried like a little kid and the guys laughed being able to hear everything that was going on despite the music and various side conversations.

"If you drink that I'll really embarrass you!"-yup, definitely Leah's mother.

"Fine, you never let me have any fun."-he grumbled, but when Sue turned her back he quickly guzzled it down. We laughed knowing Sue would somehow find out later, she always does.

"I don't think Santa would like your behavior Seth that wasn't very honest of you."-Quil mocked

"Well then Santa can kiss my ass and so can you Ateara."-he retorted

I heard a muffled squeal come from upstairs and then Leah came bounding down the steps and ran over to Sam and jumped in his arms ignoring Emily who he was dancing with. For some reason my spine tingled a little at their display, but I ignored it and tried to get back into the conversation.

"Oh my God Sam thank you so much. How did you know, how did you do it without me finding out?"-Leah whispered in his ear tightening her grip on his neck.

"You were complaining about it when we…I just remember how you used to watch those home décor shows when it was about bedrooms and you grew a good six inches and last I remember your bathroom never was that big."-Sam whispered back, tightening his hold on Leah as they both closed their eyes basking in each other's presence, forgetting about the world around them until Emily reminded them. I feel a little bad I'm glad she did…a little and how the hell does he know how big her bathroom is?

She cleared her throat rather obnoxiously and I had to roll my eyes at how _not_ subtle she was. Sam immediately snapped out of it, but still had reluctance when releasing Leah who didn't break his eye contact until Emily stepped in front of him.

"Oh, I guess you saw your Christmas gift from him; it was a lovely present and very thoughtful too."-she said with fake cheeriness, but I saw the tightness in her jaw "Sam always has been thoughtful."-Emily said smiling at Sam, pecking his lips making him turn back into an imprint zombie.

"How would you know?"-Leah said too low for human ears, but us wolves heard her and the pain that came with it.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your gift, but if you'll excuse us we'll get back to our dancing."-Emily said nicely then she and Sam danced across the room leaving Leah standing there and I could see she was trying to keep from phasing.

I watched with sad eyes not knowing exactly what to do to make her feel better. I mean we are much closer now, but I don't know if she feel we're friends enough yet for me to console her, I think, and she's angry right now and I certainly don't want that anger directed at me.

I heard someone clear their throat for about the hundredth time and looked over too see my dad motioning for me to go over to her. I shook my head no, but he rolled his eyes and motioned again and spoke in a low voice, so no one would hear except us wolves, but they were either coupled up or trying to talk a girl into kissing them under the mistletoe, so they weren't paying attention.

"I'm not asking you to marry the girl…yet" I groaned "but she needs someone today more than usual and from what I've seen these past few weeks _you_ want to be that someone and she wouldn't mind…more than she's willing to admit, until you man up of course."-he grinned at me.

"You don't know what you're talking about you crazy old man."-I whispered

"Yes I do know what I'm talking about and no I'm not crazy."-he said and I looked at him wide eyed.

"Hey I might not have that supersonic wolf hearing, but I can read lips not to mention you say that every time you know I'm right but don't want to admit it."-he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Now go on before someone else does it for you."-he said before rolling away looking over at Embry then steeling a glance at Leah then he fucking _whistled_.

I looked over at a slightly frowning Embry, who was glancing at Leah, but didn't look interested or confident enough to actually go over to her, but I sure as hell wasn't taking any chances. So following my dad's advice, I manned up and quickly cleared the room making it over to Leah in a few strides.

"Hey Lee, where have you been?"-I asked playing it cool, but was going _oh my_ _God oh my God oh my God_ in my head and my palms were sweating like a waterfall and I'm pretty sure if the music wasn't so loud she would be able to hear my heart pounding.

"At the shelter helping I just got back about ten minutes ago, why?"-she asked in a gruff defensive voice, I threw my hands up in defense and chuckled.

"Damn I was just wondering why you weren't here it is your house, so it only makes sense I wonder."-she mumbled something incoherent.

"Geez it's Christmas stop being such a Scrooge."-I joked, poking her in the cheek hoping to lighten the mood and it seemed to work ever so slightly.

"Well I happen to like scrooge so screw you."-she said trying to hide a smile and I grinned triumphantly.

"I think we should at least dance first."-I said winking then stepped closer to her and saw Sam's head snap in our direction, but I ignored him.

"Excuse me?"-she said putting her hand on her hip; like mother like daughter.

"I'm asking you to dance with me Clearwater."-I spoke softly and offered a warm genuine smile.

She looked taken back by this and uncertain and I can't be sure, but it sounded like her heart rate soared. She started to fidget nervously and looked down, but not before I saw the most adorable blush I have ever seen.

"Um…th-thanks, but…um maybe-maybe later; I'll save you a dance."-my heart sunk a little at the rejection because I knew she had no intention of dancing with me later, but the fact that she didn't just tell me to fuck off had me smiling and gave me a little more confidence. I lifted her chin up so she could look at me and stepped all up in her personal space.

"I'll hold you to it."-I whispered holding her gaze for a short moment before I heard people laughing and Seth yelling sorry at Sue who was chasing him with a broom. Obviously he drank some more wine and just like I knew she would, Sue figured it out or caught him red handed; Seth isn't that sneaky and can't lie to save his life.

Leah giggled, actually giggled before walking away, but when she did she reached out and gave my hand a squeeze before turning to glance at me. That stupid girly blush I thought I lost found its way on my face again, but I played it off and gave her my best smile and saw her adorable blush deepen before she disappeared in the crowd of people no doubt to help her mom kill Seth. I did a victory dance in my head and rejoined the party with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you like! There was more to the story than I thought when I edited it so there is one chap left NOW, I promise. And I also promise to have it up later this afternoon or evening I don't know how that works *shrugs* Again you guys are awesome and I'm flattered and glad I wrote something you like; I have three more shorts in the works as well as a full story that I've been wanting to do FOREVER *sighs* so look out :)


	9. Coping at Christmas

_AN: Oops again! This is the 2nd to last chap *blushes even more*_

_**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**_

Chap9: **A Sad Girl; Coping at Christmas**

_JPOV_

The Christmas party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time even Leah, although she still looked a little upset. She and Sam kept stealing glances at each other and somehow at this very moment they are dancing with each. My feet are begging to go over there and my arms are itching to snatch her away from him. My glass I was holding started to crack I was holding it so hard; Emily didn't look too happy either, but there was really nothing she or I could do they're allowed to dance with each other.

"Hey kids do you hear that?"-Billy said rolling to the middle of the room as the music was turned down. All the kids stopped and looked him like _no what the hell are you talking about._

"Wait I think I hear it too Billy."-Sue said standing by the staircase.

"Is that-yes I think it is-it's Santa Clause!"-Sue cheered just when we heard jingle bells and a man who looked like old Quil came down the steps dressed as Santa with a sack of toys.

All of the kids went absolutely crazy and started screaming, jumping up and down and running over to "Santa"; some of the really little ones were crying and hid on the side of their parents or whatever adult was closest.

"Ho Ho Ho Meeeeery Christmas!"-Old Quil boomed and the little kids believe it or not went even crazier and everyone else laughed, clapped, recorded and snapped pictures. Embry, Quil, and I looked over at Seth cautiously because the last time he saw "Santa" was when he thought he was real and now he know that it was his father. He frowned and looked down at his feet upset.

"Seth its cool you know he's not real."-Embry said patting him on the back and Seth sighed.

"Yeah I know. It sucks I'm just finding now, but I'm fine with everything."-he mumbled

"Then why are you upset?"-I asked confused

Seth just shook his head and looked across the room at Leah who gave him a sad smile. Seth nodded reassuringly and returned the smile before going over to help old Quil with the kids who were currently climbing on him and pushing each other to get to him.

I looked back over at Leah confused at her and Seth's behavior, but she quietly ran upstairs then I heard her bedroom door shut softly. I looked over at Sam who was looking at where she just disappeared frowning and looking worried when it dawned on me why they were upset.

My dad cleared his throat the same way he did last time and tilted his head in the direction of the stairs with a smile. I shook my head at him smiling and made my way over to the staircase.

"Jacob where are you going?"-Sam asked as he made his way over to the stairs the same time I did and grabbed my arm. I shook it off and suppressed a growl.

"I'm going to go check on Leah if you must know."

"Well I was just going to do that and I think she would prefer it that way."-he said squinting his eyes at me as Emily looked disapprovingly at his back. I scoffed and made my way up the stairs ignoring him.

"Don't you think you'll just make her _more_ upset?"-I said over my shoulder and continued to her room; he looked defeated and turned back to an annoyed Emily. God woman get the fuck over it!

I heard sniffling when I was outside Leah's door and knocked lightly.

"Can I come in?"-I asked softly before stepping into her dark room. She quickly wiped he eyes and turned away from me.

"Well you're already in so there's no point in asking now is there?"-She said hoarsely while hiding her face behind her hair. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Yeah I guess you're right."-I stepped all the way in and shut the door and stopped mid stride.

Her room looked completely different; Sam went all out. The vanity was huge and had lights all around it with spaces so she could put pictures surrounding it and written at the top in fancy writing was "You don't need a magic mirror to tell you that you are beautiful!" I almost phased right there; how original a Snow White reference. He said vanity, but there was a matching dresser and huge chest with a sleeping gray wolf carved into it at the foot of her bed. Well damn I wonder how the bathroom looks.

"Wow Sam went all out huh!"-I said while trying to hide my jealousy, looking down at her sitting on the floor as she leaned against her bed.

"Yeah,"-was all she spoke. I sat down beside her and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was holding in her hand.

"What you got there?"-I asked and she handed me a picture then hugged her knees to her chest.

"Is this the picture Seth was talking about a couple of weeks ago?"-I asked examining it and she just nodded her response. I looked over at her and smiled and she finally looked at me with sad eyes that made my heart clench. She turned back away from me and rested her head on her knees.

"Remember when Seth fell off of the roof?"-she asked after a long pause and I nodded; how could I forget _that_ day.

"Of course I freaked because he fell off of the roof, but when I saw him lying on the ground flashes of my dad's lifeless body flashed through my mind and I panicked because I _just_ lost him and now it felt like I was about to lose my brother too. He looks just like him too which made it even scarier. Seth gets on my nerves, but I would take a vampire bite if that meant keeping him safe or even just happy. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."-she said quietly as fresh tears fell.

"You know he was always the one who dressed as Santa for the Christmas party every year?"-she said softly. I looked back down at the picture.

"Yeah I remember; that's how Seth got this picture right?"-I asked looking over at her and she nodded and looked at me on the brink of sobs; I moved closer to her.

"It feels like it's been years and it's only been _months_. I miss him so much. He would play Santa and me and Sam played his helpers when we…were together."-she whispered then burst into quiet sobs; I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could and kissed her hair then rest my head on top of hers as my own tears slid down my face.

She clung to me sobbing and I rubbed her back soothingly the whole time letting her get out as much as possible. It was so heartbreaking to see her like this especially since I understood where she was coming from.

We sat like that in her dark room only lit by moonlight on the floor for what could have very well been an hour or more before her sobs started to die down.

"I made my mom a gift every Christmas for three years after she died."-I spoke softly as I very slowly rocked us back and forth. She pulled away enough to look up at me.

"You did?"-she asked sounding hoarse; I nodded.

"I was young when she died and I didn't fully understand that she was gone forever and wouldn't be able to open my gifts. The first year Billy cried when he saw the gift I left for her under the tree because it was the only one left unopened and was a reminder he lost the love of his life, but the next year he explained again she wouldn't be opening my gifts anymore. The third year I did it hoping he was wrong, but he wasn't and that was the worst Christmas I've ever had. But now I make her a gift every year just to remember her and it helps every time I see her empty chair at the table for Christmas dinner."-I didn't even notice a tear roll down my face until Leah tenderly wiped it away with her small hand. I looked over at her and gave her a small smile and somehow pulled her even closer to me and she clung to me tighter.

"Does that help making gifts every Christmas? Doesn't it just remind you that she isn't here anymore?"-she asked with her hand still caressing my face piercing her eyes into mine and I just looked into her eyes for a moment before placing my hand on hers and answering.

"Leah I don't know if that would work for you, but it does for me. It reminds me that I had her at one point in my life however briefly it may have been and helps me to remember what little memories I have of her, which in turn helps me feel better. You were older when you lost Harry, so you'll have more memories. But I know how to make sure you'll always have at least some of those memories."-I said standing up, placing her on her bed. She looked at me confused as I smiled and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?"-she asked frowning, ready to get up and follow me.

"Stay here or do you want to ruin your Christmas gift?"-I said before I bounded down stairs and out the door to the trunk of my car where her gift was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you like! I feel like I'm playing an evil trick on you guys for continuously saying last chap then adding another *hides behind Taylor*. I promise I'm not and I also promise there IS only ONE chap left and I'm putting it up before or at midnight. I wanted to get this out before I ate…girls gotta eat! So don't go far b/c I'll be right back…& still loving the reviews/adds kisses!


	10. A Special Gift

AN: Oops again! This isn't the last chap either…sike! My sis got really sick so there was a delay, now to the conclusion…enjoy!

**A Special Gift for a Sad Girl**

Chap10: **A Special Gift**

* * *

><p><em>JPOV<em>

I rummaged through my trunk, grabbed her gift and closed it then eagerly ran back into the house where Seth stopped me by the steps.

"How is she doing?"-he asked concerned; I shifted the gift and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She's upset, but she'll be alright Seth don't worry. How are you holding up?"-he lost his father too after all.

"I'm fine as long as they are."-he said referring to Leah and motioning to a laughing Sue who was talking to my dad. I guess he was helping to keep her distracted and keep her mind off of everything too and thankfully from the looks of it he was doing a good job.

"Good,"-I said giving him a warm smile and squeeze of his shoulder then turned to go upstairs.

"Thanks Jake."-Seth said and I nodded. I saw my dad wink at me and I chuckled and rolled my eyes and made my way back up stairs. I saw Sam approach from the corner of my eye and turned to see what he had to say.

"Jake I just wanted to apologize for earlier, it's just that when it comes to Leah the imprint doesn't block all of my memories or feelings and I still feel like she's mine and I'm hers and that I should still be hers and her mine. It just hurts to know that she's not and that I caused her any pain, I just want what's best for her even if we can't be together anymore."-during his apology he had tears in his eyes the entire time and wouldn't hold my gaze.

I sighed and pat him on the shoulder. Damn he's fucked probably more than Leah or at least just as much. Dear Lord, please don't let me imprint- sincerely...Leah's…Leah's…what am I to Leah? What the hell am I thinking she might not even me like that.

"Don't worry about it Sam, I completely understand and empathize with you. If I lost Leah I'd be upset too. It's not your fault you didn't have a choice in the matter."-I spoke the last words loudly and looking directly at Emily and she looked down having the nerve I look a little ashamed…a little.

Sam followed my gaze and frowned sadly, but still had that stupid imprint shine in his eyes.

"I don't know what's been going on between you two lately, but she seems a little happier than usual, so I won't question it. But know if she so much as sheds one tears of sadness because of you I won't hesitate to make Billy have to plan for his only son's funeral."-his eyes darkened for a moment and he growled when he said the last part.

I have to admit I almost shit myself a little because damn he looked scary and I have no doubt he'd fulfill his threat.

"No worries Sam, and thanks."-he nodded and I continued up stairs.

I walked back into Leah's room and she was sitting where I left her.

"You want your Christmas gift?"-I asked smiling and her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically looking adorable. I laughed and walked over to her and handed her a huge box.

She tore through the wrapping and tissue paper and I stood by nervously waiting her reaction. She gasped and her mouth hung open.

"Jacob where did you get this?"-she asked eyeing the painting. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Well I love that picture of you I have at my house where you're sitting on a swing smiling and I remembered that picture of Harry you loved where he was sitting in a chair hugging a pillow laughing, so I combined them in my mind and painted you sitting on Harry's lap instead of on the swing and his arms are wrapped around you instead of the pillow he was holding."-she sat there staring at the painting and tears welled in her eyes as she moved her hand over Harry's face.

"There's more."-I said gesturing to the rest of the contents in the box. She gasped again and started going through them.

"Jacob where did you get all of these pictures from?"-she asked in awe of the dozens of old pictures in the box.

"I went through some of my dad's old things and found them then had them restored and thought you would like to have them I mean you are in some of them after all."-there were pictures of just Harry and some of them together or as a family.

"What's this?-she asked holding up a disk.

"Well I found some old videos too and transferred them on a disk and made a montage and small story about you and Harry."-I said quietly

She started to cry and I panicked thinking I screwed up and she thought the gifts were cheap or something until she threw her arms around me.

"Thank you Jacob this is the nicest and most thoughtful gift anyone has ever gotten me. It's perfect, I love it thank you."-she whispered clinging to my neck and I held her close and kissed the top of her head, letting my lips linger.

"You're welcome."-I whispered and she pulled back and smiled at me before kissing me on my check making me blush harder than I have ever blushed in my entire life and unfortunately she noticed.

"Did I make Jacob Black true alpha of La Push blush?"-she teased poking my cheek like I did her earlier, making my face impossibly hot.

"There were extenuating circumstances."-I mocked her response from before and she giggled!

"Wow that is the second time I've made you giggle."-I teased and now she blushed and pulled away, hiding her face behind her hair.

"Don't get used to it."-she mumbled embarrassed.

"Why, I think it's adorable."-I said moving her hair out of her face shocking even myself and her head snapped up to look at me.

"Wh-what?"-she stuttered and I just went with it and pulled her to me and heard her heart rate pickup as did mine.

"You heard me I said it's adorable."-I whispered looking into her eyes and never wanted to look away. The moonlight lit her face to make her look out of this world gorgeous. She cleared her throat and turned her head.

"Hey look."-she said standing up and I reluctantly let her go, but stood with her and followed her gaze, but was confused as to what was so interesting.

"What is it?"

"Look, the vanity- it's perfect. The spaces left for pictures, the pictures you gave me."-she smiled brightly at me and so did I.

"Come on let's put them up."-I said and we got to work.

We laughed and joked the whole time and she explained the pictures she remembered, while steeling glances at each other making the other one blush or accidentally brushing against each other feeling sparks.

"Now what to do with the painting?"-she queried and I snapped my fingers and took the painting from her.

"Right here!"-I said as I placed it on the wall above her bed and she smiled that smile I was beginning to get addicted to.

"Perfect,"-she said nodding her approval as Michael Buble's "Grown Up Christmas List" started to play downstairs.

We stood for a moment just looking at each other until she looked down at her feet. I walked over to her watching her the entire time and wrapped my arms around her and heard her heat beat soar as she looked up.

"What are yo-you doing?"-she stuttered quietly.

"I believe you promised me a dance."-I said as I placed her hand in mine and pulled her flush against me with the other on the small of her back.

She stiffened at first, but then relaxed into my grasp as we danced slowly in the moonlight peering through her bedroom window as the snow fell. She placed her head on my shoulder and nuzzled my neck slightly making me shiver and suppress a groan.

"I'm sorry about how crappy things have been going for you lately."-I whispered still rocking back and forth; she lifted her head to look at me.

"It's not your fault. Things are starting to look better anyway." She paused nervously "Thanks Jake and not just for the gift, but for just talking and listening to me today. I didn't realize how much I needed someone to just…be there, so thank you."-she whispered sincerely.

"Anytime,"-I replied not breaking my hold or gaze.

"You really are beautiful Leah."-I told her and tightened my grip anticipating her slap or her trying to pull away, but to my surprise and delight she leaned into me more. My heart was hammering as I leaned down slowly and softly placed my lips on hers. She responded thankfully and I could hear both of our hearts pound trying to break through our rib cages.

I pulled her closer, if that's even possible, and closed my eyes as I slid my tongue into her mouth. When I sensually and slowly wrapped my tongue around hers she moaned and tightened her hold on my neck. I continued to caress her mouth with my tongue and she kept moaning and eventually so did I; it felt so good.

Reluctantly, and I mean reluctantly, I pulled away for much needed air and placed my forehead on hers never loosening my grip. She looked up at me through her lashes blushing.

"What was that?"-she whispered hoarsely.

"I couldn't help myself the mood was too perfect and you were just so…beautiful. You were always beautiful, but I've noticed just how much these past few weeks; I was just scared to admit it to myself let alone you. But an old man in a wheel chair helped me out with that."-I told her honestly.

"Well honestly I-I kind of like you, not to stroke your ego or anything."-she said and I smiled.

"You like me or you like me like me?"-I teased and she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I guess I like you like you."-she said looking towards the window and I gently turned her head to look at me.

"I like you like you too."-she smiled at my words and I leaned back in and kissed her heavily, but stopped after her first moan before I lost control; there are wovles with super hearing downstairs after all.

"So where do we go from here?"-she asked with scared and hopeful eyes.

"How about we start off with a couple dates and then if they go well I'll pass you a note and ask do you want to be my girlfriend, check one for yes and two for no."-I smiled down at her and she laughed.

"Ok sounds like a date."-she said and I hugged her to me as tight as I could without hurting her and placed kisses starting from her neck and slowly worked my way up to her eyes bypassing her lips.

"Merry Christmas beautiful."-I whispered against her lips when I finally reached them.

"Merry Christmas handsome."-she whispered back and I kissed her like the first kiss, slowly but full of fire to savor everything in this very moment with the one girl who's been under my nose the entire time. This is the best gift I've ever gotten and certainly a Christmas worth remembering and one I shall never forget.

FIN :)

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you like! Finally it's done yay. This had nothing to do with what I started out with at all, so I'll be writing that story along with a L+J, L+Ed, L+P, L+Em & maybe L+S one shots/shorts- wow that makes her seem like a whore lol. Still Blackwater devote though. But I'm going to get back into Flag On Play and post the next chap hopefully tomorrow or Thursday. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed/appreciated all of your reviews/adds *wipes tears* as always they are much loved.

To everyone out there in Winter Wonderland Merry Christmas from me to you!


End file.
